Forever (Connorline:AU One Shot)
by strandsofparadise
Summary: It was their wedding day, the moment they have all been waiting for. (A series of memories of how the love started between the beloved characters from Assassins Creed) (I know nothing about Assassins Creed, this was just made for a friend so if I got some information wrong I apologize)


_I've been waiting so long for this moment._

I said to myself as looked before me. There she was, she was beautiful in a white dress fitted against her body and loosely flowing at her bottom. Our eyes met for just a second and it reminded me of the time that changed me forever.

"Father! Please." She yelled in a begging tone, "They rely on me to help them."

'You're just a child!" He screamed, with a strict demander.

"Just a child? Just a child! I've been locked up in here for eighteen...no nineteen long years and you say that I'm just a child, I am an adult and I won't listen to you anymore." She said in a low tone, but full of anger. She stormed out of the room she was in and ran into the street before she rushed into me with a big thud knocking us both over.

"Woah! Sorry." She mumbled breathing heavily on top of me.

"It's...its fine." I said in a heavy daze, she was so beautiful. Her big brown eyes compliment the tone of her skin.

"Aveline...Aveline de Grandpre." She said, now standing up with a sterner look on her face.

"Con-Connor Kenway." I said holding my hand out as she shook it.

I felt like jelly around her - a girl I just met. It was something different about her style, her look, her everything. _She's just a stupid girl. _I screamed in my mind to knock out the stupid thoughts of her.

"So, you assassinate." She asked, pointing at my tomahawk propped on my back.

"Yeah, baby." I said in a proud tone.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, because you just found yourself a partner in crime Connor Kenway." She said back with a devilish smile as she joined her arm in mine.

I looked at Connor as he stood in front of me, dressed sharply for our wedding day. I was fitted in a dress passed down from many generations to keep my family's honor although I was a large disgrace to them for making my own choices.

I smiled at Connor for a split second; he was the only one who understood me and everything that I ever loved. I found his hand in front of me and held it tightly as the priest started the ceremony. Connor had the light in his eyes like a small child on Christmas day, I could only imagine what was swarming in the brain of his - he was a man full of wonders. He was a man that belonged to me, although he was six years older than me he never treated me any different, or the fact that I was a woman that helped him on missions to kill. He never told me that I belonged raising children, or working somewhere on a farm. I loved him for that. My mind swarmed with great times with Connor, the adventures we shared, the fights we had, the times where we couldn't stay mad at each other for more than so long because we felt incomplete. _I love you Aveline. I love you so much Aveline de Grandpre. _The time that he confessed his love, the time I almost died waiting for.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." I said to Connor as he wrapped a towel around me. It was a cold winter night in late December. The fire danced colors of deep red and orange and the wood crackled - music to my ears.

"I'm not stupid, you're just a tad bit too smart." he said close to my ear, his warm breath sending tingles down my spine. At this point Connor and I have been partners together for a whole year and my feelings for him have sprouted from a seed to a whole garden of roses. I couldn't help but blush at the chills.

"Or you're just a stupid rock, and the whole world is smarter than you." I joked, punching his arm.

"Ow!" He winced, holding his arm. "...Not like it hurt...or anything like that. I was just caught off guard." he said quickly to cover up his pain.

"Liar." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Ugh." He said buckling down over me pinning my hands to the ground. He was so strong, I loved his grip, but demanded him to let me go.

"No! Who's so smart now!" He asked. "I am! Connor wins!" He said full of pride.

"You're such a wimp." I said using all my strength to push him over.

"If I'm such a wimp, why can't you push me over huh?" I taunted me.

"Because, you're too big and strong." I admitted.

He got his face inches closer to me. "Exactly." He whispered, letting his pressure go and we quickly flipped over, leaving me on top. The move was unpredicted, and I almost toppled over him, but he caught me right before I fell. His hand gripped me right on my butt.

My breath hitched. He noticed it. Oh shit. My face burned a deep red.

"Who's so strong now?" He asked, moving his hand slowly up my back, over my shoulder and softly gripping my cheek. "Huh?" He asked.

"Say it Aveline, say I'm stronger than you." He said with demand.

"You win. You're stronger than me. I said it already."

"That's right." We whispered putting a finger over my lips.

"I love you Aveline." He said barely audible crashing his lips against mine.

I allowed him to kiss me, I moved my lips with him in motion – he was everything that I asked for and I was finally complete.

"I love you so much Aveline de Grandpre."

I looked back at him and smiled at my new husband. Aveline Kenway was the name that I now hold.

"Do you take Aveline de Grandpre to me your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Connor.

"I do."

"Do you take Connor –"

"I do." I said before he could even finish. I was ready to officially call him mine.

"You may kiss the bride." He said giving us permission.

"Consider yourself lucky Aveline de Grandpre." He said so only I could hear. "Because you just found yourself a partner in crime…._forever_."

He put his lips on mine and kissed me passionately, and I sealed the words in my head to keep.

_Forever. _


End file.
